Sasaki Furikakeru
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Sasaki was born in Okinawa, Japan, to an unknown father, and the goddess of Magic, Hecate. One day, when she got lost in the slums of Okinawa, a woman a long, hooded cloak came to her, and bestowed upon her an enchanted chainsaw, and told her to go to California to find her mother. Little did Sasaki know, the woman was her mother, Hecate. Sasaki left her father a note on the refrigerator, and, flying on her new weapon like a little jet, she made her way to California, where she stumbled across Camp Olympus. It was there she found out who her mother really was, and that the woman who gave her the staff was Hecate. Now, she is after Lady Chaos, aiming to destroy her alongside everyone else. Appearance Sasaki has chin-length brown hair with an ahoge, and purple eyes. She likes to dress up in pretty and frilly clothing. Personality Sasaki can be described as rude and loud-mouthed. She's very "in tune" with modern slang, often using words like "'tard" to describe an idiot, "noob" to describe someone who's weaker than her, "icky" to describe something gross, and a few more.... Hurtful words. Deep down, she really just wants friends who like her enough to hang out with her. Sometimes, when she likes someone enough, she'll be very friendly and caring. She has an inferiority complex over her flat chest. Abilities Sasaki is an excellent magic user, who uses her enchanted chainsaw to fight. She is an acrobatic fighter, and can perform deadly maneuvers like her deadly "Divesaw" technique. She's an expert with fire and ice magic, able to make fireballs, ice shards, breathe fire, cause small blizzards, etc. Fatal Flaw Sasaki's Fatal Flaw is her rudeness. It causes a lot of people not to like her. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Strawberry Shortcake (It's delicious!) * Color: Pink (Why're you asking me this again?) * Animal: Cats (Stop not answering me!) * Song: Eternal Blaze by Nana Mizuki (*sigh*) * Music Group: Nana Mizuki * Holiday: Christmas * Season: Summer * Height (on men): 6' (Weird question...) * Weight (on men): I dunno! * Body Part (on men): What kind of ques-EWWW! Are you using my answers as info, you pedo?! That's it! I'm out! *flys away.* * Color of Eyes: - * Color of Hair: - * Color of Skin: - * Trait in the Opposite Sex: - * Thing About Herself: - Least Favorites * Food: - * Color: - * Animal: - * Song: - * Music Group: - * Holiday: - * Season: - * Height (on men): - * Weight (on men): - * Body Part (on men): - * Color of Eyes: - * Color of Hair: - * Color of Skin: - * Trait in the Opposite Sex: - * Thing About Herself: - Trivia * "Furikakeru" means "Sprinkle" in Japanese. * Her measurements are B65(AA)/W45/H60. Gallery Category:Gojira1234 Category:Children of Hecate Category:Females Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page